Succubus: Journey of Souls
by justanotherwriterT
Summary: (Sequel to Succubus) An old evil threatens to ruin what Brittany and Santana have built in eight years by kidnapping their son. Now they're willing to do anything to get him home, including: Crossing dimensions and alternate universes, Seeing old ghosts, and sacrificing something that they both hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: And this is the finished first draft of the sequel to Succubus, and the only draft I'll be posting this year till I'm done with 'She Will Be Loved'. I have readers PMing me everyday on the status of this story and sheesh its demanding lol the general outrage I received for holding this chapter off has been amusing and I hear everyone, but I'm only one person. One measly writer, with a demanding job, and life xD I refuse to be one of those writers that begin to write two amazing stories only to stop because juggling them both gets too tedious. So wait like any person has to do in life and relax... In this chapter: We see into Alma's last dying moments, and her Plan B. Song of the chapter is '****_Lag Fyrir Ömmu_****' by ****_Ólafur Arnalds_****. The song title ironically means 'Song for Grandma' in icelandic so score on that xD and take a listen, it's beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;) **

**Ch. 1 **_Lag Fyrir Ömmu_

"_It's the things unseen that are the most terrifying_".

**Alma:**

I threw a lamp at the door the second I smelled Zachariah's scent heading to my study. Zachariah was only sent to my private office if there was bad news. The others of the counsel knew I wouldn't outright kill my right hand man, but then again it always tipped me off that my plans failed miserably. I growled irritably and waited for Zachariah's emotionless face to appear. He opened my door with no fear and kneeled the second he saw my angry face.

_**"I'm sorry Alma"**_, he apologised at first and I growled again, waving him onto his feet.

_**"Did he at least complete my mission before he died?!"**_, I huffed and Zachariah shook his head.

_**"No Alma he was quite literally dismantled in the forest before he-"**_, Zachariah began but I flashed to my feet and was at his side silencing him with a deadly look.

_**"Get my special jet now!"**_, I hissed darkly._** "You imbeciles can't do anything right on your own. We're heading to Ohio"**_, I snapped._** "Every single time I so much as think of going to Ohio Santana already knows... I refuse to believe its a coincidence! I don't want her or anyone else to even know we've left Zachariah so call Mason and tell that stupid warlock to bring his strongest camouflage spell or he's dead!"**_, I growled angrily as I stormed out of my study.

_Let's see you catch onto this..._

I headed down to my torture chambers and decided to have a bit of fun before my abrupt departure. As I roamed the halls I relished the distant sounds of screaming in each hall. It made me smile.

_Oh how I couldn't wait to make that halfling wail like this and the child would suffer a worst death..._

I opened one door with my key just in time to see my servant sever a humans limb and beat the stupid waste of a creation with it. I grinned wickedly, sat down on the throne like chair in the center of the dark room and enjoyed the sounds of pain and misery.

_**"Sasha"**_, I called my servant and the young vampire dropped the limb he was using and strode over to me.

_**"Yes elder?"**_, he questioned as he knelt.

_**"I'm hungry"**_, I said evilly and the servant got to his feet.

In flash he was gone but just quick as he'd gone he was back dragging a grunting male. I grinned and looked at the being brought before me.

_**"And he is?"**_, I queried.

_**"Oh this is a spy Zachariah caught last week. Master Zachariah tells me your son in law ordered him here to observe you"**_, my servant debriefed and I bared my teeth at the weak thing.

_**"Bare his neck"**_, I ordered and my servant did so.

The nymph eyed me defiantly much to my amusement. My eyes lit up with the thrill to kill.

_**"You will lose! And when I meet your soul in the afterlife you'll pay!"**_, the nymph grounded out hoarsely.

Sasha aimed to pummel the fool but I shook my head. I sunk low and let my long canines graze his neck. I wasn't hungry anymore for blood to drink from but to sate another feeling.

_**"Well then, I'll make sure my soul never reaches the afterlife if thats the case, and it will wander the ends of the world till I can reap havoc again"**_, I promised before snapping off his head abruptly.

I stood up as the decapitated torso thumped forward. I grinned at the head in my hold before kicking it off into a corner and scaring a human. I turned back to my servant and signaled for him to leave me. He did not and I rose my eyebrow.

_**"But aren't you hungry? Here?"**_, he bared his neck and I patted his head for his efforts.

_**"Killing that insufferable whelp did me just fine, continue reigning down torture in my name Sasha"**_, I ordered and the vampire went back to the human he was terrorizing earlier.

I headed back to my seat and continued to look at the dead nymph's body. For some reason his words struck a cord within me and I wondered if I could achieve what I had promised. It was a long shot but I needed a Plan B if anything. I hadn't ruled for so long because of fear alone, I was smart woman. My brooding was put to a stop when a presence tugged at my awareness. I turned slightly and found Mason waiting for me at the door.

_I had to give it to the warlock for being punctual with time._

I got up and walked passed him and out the door. He followed wordlessly but at a distance.

_Funny how strong this man could be, yet he's so frightful of me... fool_

_**"I came as I quick as I could"**_, his gravely voice sounded and I grinned.

_**"Yes, but something almost impossible just crossed my mind. We must talk of it privately before I depart"**_, I explained as I looked back at him.

His answer was his ghostly white hand being offered to me and I side eyed the dark warlock before gripping his hand. The feeling of being encased in frigid water and having my soul ripped out caused me to gasp. I blinked to get a handle on my surroundings and when I saw a deathly face grinning I snarled. Mason's grin faltered and I was satisfied that he at least knew not to laugh at me. I always abhorred getting to places through magic but it was untraceable and efficient.

Mason gestured me to sit and I realized we were in the cave he took refugee in. I sat in the chair he signaled too then began my orders.

_**"Mason what do you know of soul travel?"**_, I questioned and the warlock's soulless eyes twinkled with mirth. I growled at his insolence and he rose his hands in a placating gesture.

_**"My liege it is not my wish to anger you. It's just that the very means of how I travel is to utilize my soul"**_, he explained and I accepted his semi apology. _**"-but it depends on how you wish your soul to travel?"**_, he questioned.

I crossed my arms and mulled over my thoughts. I had an outrageous idea that may have major setbacks with how sudden I was trying to go about it but it was well worth it in the long run.

_**"I am a knowledgeable woman Mason. I know of the different parallels of the universe that only a select few can reside in"**_, I told him and the warlock nodded. **_"I captured an elf once, it was a familiar to a very powerful Sidhe that I had tracked down and murdered for sleeping with a human... revolting little thing. Mavis Jones I think the name was..."_**, I said with a cruel smile. I had relished killing that disgusting traitor. **_"...but anyway, I caught the familiar and tortured him until he told me all there was to know about the different planes of the universe"_**, I explained. **_"Each plane does not have me in the world or my intent and I wish to change that"_**, I told the warlock and the man seemed pensive. I frowned, _**"Are you not able to do so?".**_

Mason focused on my gaze as if forgetting I was there before leaning back with a sigh.

_**"I can but doing this can be disastrous, if I send your soul now you will be weakened at the war, I can only send part of it"**_, he said simply and I shrugged.

**_"Just do it"_**, I ordered him. _**"If all fails in the war, with this I can strike back"**_, I said with an evil smile curling my lips.

_**"And the camouflage spell?"**_, he queried and I nodded.

_**"Later, do this now"**_, I demanded.

_Oh Santana you are going to pay for your betrayal..._

* * *

_God damn you Mason!_

I cursed the inferior warlock. My bodies was laden and took much more will than I thought possible to move my limbs to fight. I felt internally empty but I pushed on. I went about disposing anyone as quick as I could. A blast of water hit my side and I growled angrily at the pesky nymph that thought he could fight me. I forced myself to move quickly and gripped his neck in my hands. His eyes blanched as my left hand brought my sword forward to gut him, but I cut through water.

My lips curled back in a snarl at missing but the water turned a dark shade of red. It rippled then bled away into a shape of a person. My angry snarl turned into a delighted sound at seeing the wretched water elemental whore gripping my sword through her stomach. I let go the shocked nymph and took great pleasure in pulling out my sword from the weak woman's body. Trinity dared to look defiantly up at me and I sent a swift kick across her skull to send her skidding off to the side.

_Disgusting wench..._

I focused on the nymph next but was taken down by someone. I opened my eyes and was aghast to see the water elementals offspring gazing angrily at me. I clenched my teeth in fury and willed myself to forcefully buck off the insolent abomination that dared to create a hybrid with my gene make up. My eyes darkened with the rage I felt. My arms swung out but the girl dodged all my punches, I aimed a well placed knee into her stomach and she gasped in pain.

_Yes you inferior rat cry!_

My thoughts screamed at me to end her life and I aimed to do so but I was knocked over again by my infuriating granddaughter.

_**"Not again puta!"**_, she growled as she stood next to the girl protectively.

I got to my feet and saw how intently the abomination stared at me. Something about her made my hackles rise, so when she sent a shot of water towards me, I gripped the sword from my sheath and cut cleanly through the attack. I rushed forward at the annoying halfbreed but was blocked by Santana. I growled angrily at the impudent girl before parrying attacks with her.

Through my battle with my granddaughter my instincts called to me, and warned me of an oncoming attack but my body is getting tired. Multiple blasts of water hit me at all angles and I hiss. I see my granddaughter's foot coming straight for me but my body is still coping with half it's soul missing so I don't block in time. Santana kicks my blade out of my hand and it sheaths itself into the grass. I glare at Santana and begin to move forward to attack her but again mini jets of water hit me and I stumble. I growl at my own weakened state.

The rain is coming down hard and I faintly hear the dirty halfbreed calling out to my blood traitor granddaughter.

_**"Santana!".**_

I look at Santana in time to see my sword heading downward. The pain was immediate and I howled out my agony. I bared my teeth angrily and aimed to attack Santana but suddenly I was immobilized. I grit my teeth in fury at my pathetic self but before I could dwell on it, Santana speared my sword directly into my chest cavity. I growled reflexively and Santana just dug it in more, practically to the hilt. I coughed up blood and as if a switch I could control my body again. I staggered back, trying in vain to pull out the sword but it was in too deep and my strength was leaving. I eventually just fell onto one knee with my hand on the hilt. I knelt there for who knows how long before I lifted my head and sent a nasty glare to the abomination.

_This wasn't the end, far from it. I wasn't scared to die here because I'd be back. I made sure of it..._

My dark thoughts were the only thing keeping me up.

_**"If I die here, I promise I will find a way back to this realm to murder everything that you hold dear"**_, I promised as blood seeped out of my mouth but the halfbreed just grinned at me.

_**"Have fun trying to crawl out of the pits of hell bitch"**_, she spoke cheekily and I threw her a murderous look.

My superior hearing picked up a pained noise and from the horrified look on my granddaughter's face it was another one of her comrades that was close to her that had fallen. I grinned despite the pain as she rushed off to help her friend and I prayed to every demon in hell to let Santana's comrade die. The halfbreed turned her darkening eyes back to me. She stared at me as if I was the most vile woman on earth and I smiled wickedly. She was not amused but I was. My dying moment did not matter because I'd be brought back someday somewhere and I'd destroy this halfbreeds entire world.

I felt my eyes start to droop as my labored breaths came out less and less, but the abomination gripped me. She called out to a short male who limped over too us.  
She pointed to me and began to condemn me as if she were a judge. I laughed inwardly at this halfbreeds gall.

**_"Artie meet Alma, she's the bitch that most likely caused your car accident to occur, killed your father for sleeping with a human, and made you cripple for years"_**, she said simply and I didn't spare a glance at the male._** "I thought that would make you angry"**_, I hear her say but I could care less. She directed her next words to me. _**"Are you sorry for what you did Alma?"**_, she questioned and I bristled.

_As if I'd ever grovel to this insect._

I spat at her feet to show her where she could shove that sorry.

_**"You all deserve to die for the disgusting things you are. If I had an ounce of strength left in my body I'd rip your pretty head off your shoulders and force gimpy leg here to eat it, then rip out his innards for good measure"**_, I growled venomously and I looked at the male with a cruel smile.

_**"You forced my hand"**_, she said quietly and my eyes snapped up to the abomination.

In that moment I could see Daniel before me with his blonde hair and clear blue eyes. All I wanted to do was end this pathetic girls life for making me relive the worst day in my life. I wanted to rip her body apart limb from limb, flay her alive and feed her to my disgrace of a son in law and traitor granddaughter. I eyed the blonde hatefully.

_**"Incinerate this bitch"**_, the blonde says with no hint of remorse and my plan solidifies.

_Oh she'd pay, she'd pay dearly._

I faintly heard the male agree then ask me an idiotic question I didn't bother paying attention to. His hands touched my face and all I could feel was intense pain as flames practically seeped through my bones like molten lava. I screamed outwardly but inwardly I took comfort in the fact that this was not the end.

_This was the beginning._

* * *

_(Eight Years Later...)_**  
**

**Jack:**

_Fuck why didn't I listen to Zion he has a better nose for rain..._

_**"Jack! Move it"**_, he urged before I shifted into the fastest animal I knew.

My brother shifted right beside me and we ran quick for cover, but the storm had already reached us. Thunder boomed overhead as my paws dug deeper into the sodden forest floor. I used my powerful hind legs to propel myself faster as the rain came down hard on us. I channeled a hawk's sight to enhance my vision and navigate through the downpour, my brother simply followed my lead. There was a cave just up ahead and I growled out my findings to my brother. He sent an answering grumble then we heaved ourselves quicker to the destination. We skid inside and Zion switched back to his original form.

_**"Trust me Zee I'm an explorer"**_, he mimicked my voice. _**"There's no way it's going to rain on this run, no need to stop"**_, he went on and I hissed at him.

I switched back to my human form with a scoff and shook my drenched locks like a dog would, much to my brothers amusement. I sent him a wicked grin as I made sure the rain droplets hit him. He laughed at my childish antics before taking a look around with a whistle.

_**"Whew! This place is huge..."**_, he said amazed and I snorted.

_**"Yes, not exactly what Miss Jones was looking for but she'll be pleased we discovered this place"**_, I stated and my brother made a sound of agreement.

I felt something in the darkness tug at my awareness and unconsciously my pupils dilated. My eyes quickly switched from human to owl and with the enlarging of my pupils I captured plenty of light to see. I could see Zion looking at me strangely from the corner of my eye but I paid him no attention. I kept looking towards the back of the cave but could see nothing though I felt something dreadful. I blinked and switched back to my regular vision. I looked at my brother then headed for the mouth of the cave.

_**"What is it Jack?"**_, he questioned and I aimed to answer but something bright whizzed forward.

It headed straight for my little brother and I growled.

_Oh no you don't..._

_**"ZION!"**_, I called as I launched myself forward.

I shoved my brother into the wall and the bright light hit me instead. I dropped unceremoniously onto my back, winded. I sighed thinking to myself that it wasn't so bad when a feeling akin to a cold rod impaling my temporal lobe passed through me.

**Your mine now!**

A voice hissed into my ear and I was terrified.

_**"JACK!"**_, my brother screamed but I could not answer.

My heart was pounding painfully against my ribcage like a humming birds wings moving rapidly to keep itself afloat. I was shaking. I was a quivering mass. I couldn't catch an ounce of oxygen into my starved longs. All I felt was a mind numbing frigidness wrapping around me like vice, then swallowing me whole. I wanted to cry out so bad but my throat felt parched. I could not scream. I could not even force a muscle within my body to abide my commands. I was lost in what felt like a dark cold tundra for who knows how long when I felt a warmth.

I ached for the warmth but I could not see. Everything was so dark, I wasn't sure if I was awake or if I was even alive anymore. I could weep with how much craved the sweet warmth to surround me but I didn't know how to retrieve it.

**drink...**

A voice ordered and I obeyed. I was just so cold, and utterly lost.

**drink...**

I swallowed involuntarily and felt the warmth I had sensed earlier. It slid down my throat and nestled into my body like warm milk. I could purr, but an annoying niggling in the back of my mind forced me to recognize the warmth; that turned out to be a liquid. A liquid so rich I could not stop myself from gorging until a hand gripped me. The cold slammed into me again and I whined. I opened my eyes and looked into my brothers panicked gaze.

_**"Zi-"**_, I started only to choke on the warmth I had ingested.

I coughed and a salty metallic taste settled in my mouth. I backed away and wiped my mouth. What I saw had me in horrified. There was blood smeared on my hand and dripping from my chin.

_Zion's blood... My brothers blood!_

My eyes widened and I realized we were no longer at the mouth of the cave but in the forest we were ordered to search. I looked at my brothers body that strained to heal itself.

_What have I done!_

**What I wanted boy, now finish feeding me!**

The voice that called to me. That urged me to drink was the epitome of evil.

_**"Ja...jack"**_, my brother called and I whined.

_Something was wrong with me, totally wrong..._

**You're fine you stupid boy, now do what I asked. I grow tired of your hysterics...**

_No no no no!_

_**"Jack?"**_, my brother called and looked at his staggering form.

I backed away.

_**"I'm not safe, I-I..."**_, I stammered and my little brother outstretched his hand to me.

**Yes drain him dry**

I clenched my eyes shut and recoiled from my brother. I shifted immediately and fled while I was still able.

* * *

**AN: Is this a teaser ? ...maybe lol but at least you have a couple months to try and figure out where I'm going with this because hell if I know... sike! I do but you're just going to have to wait ;)**

**-**_Tatter _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am 21 today, and I'm taking a second out of my hazy drunken stupor to update! Must be the alcohol floating around my system making me feel so generous but here! In this chapter: We see Tori and Roman's relationship, The Brittana lifestyle, and a little plot sprinkled in there :) Song of the chapter is 'Weights & Measures' by Dry The River**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;) **

**Ch. 2 **_Weights & Measures_

_"Life is a two way street. You can move forward into the unknown or go in the wrong direction"._

**Tori:**

Sometimes I have good days, like _amazing_ ones where I'll wake up in my bed and my little shadow; that always sneaks into my room, will be curled up on the side of me. Those days are the best because I get to wait and watch as Roman's intelligent eyes open slowly and trail over to me. As soon as he sees I'm awake he gets this sleepy smile on his face; which is a cross between Brittany's features and Santana's dimples, and he just beams at me. I'm his person, his rock, and every time I wake up to him I feel the big scar on my heart knitting itself together bit by bit.

**_"Tor?"_**, he calls quietly and I focus on his face. _**"Can you tell me about her today?"**_, he asks gently and I immediately want to cry but I don't.

It's been eight years and its not uncommon for Roman to ask me about Skylar. From the second he glimpsed my tattoo across my ribcage of her name he just knew she was important. He became so adamant about knowing more of the person that I held so high enough to permanently etch their name into my skin so I told him. I described what she looked like, how she moved, how she _breathed..._ What her dangerous aura felt like, how she could stare into my soul and be the nicest human being on this planet but the second I crossed her it was hell on earth for me. Roman and I laughed together and cried sometimes over Skylar but I dealt with it all only because it was '_him_' asking me too. It was all for him that I'd indulged this and suffered through my memories.

Not saying that it was terrible all the time though. Sometimes my heart felt like it was being tortured and other times it was therapeutic. It helped me remember that Skylar wasn't a dream or a thought I made up. Our experiences had happened, she was here, she was _mine_, and our love was real.

_**"Tor?"**_, he calls and I find his small hand on my cheek so I try to stay focused.

I turn over and reach underneath the mattress. I pull out a worn out photo that I refuse to frame because framed pictures were of the past and Skylar was never that to me. She was my future, I always wanted her with me.

I handed the photo to Roman and he traced the image reverently as if they were long lost friends. After that he focused back to me and asked me a question.

_**"Why do you have a black eye in the second part Tor?"**_, he questioned as he handed back the picture we took at the photo booth.

_**"I reached for something I shouldn't have"**_, I said innocently but Roman's blue eyes glimmered with amusement.

_You smart cookie..._

_**"You're worse than mami"**_, he said with a snort and I laughed.

_**"No one is worse than that lecher"**_, I sneered and Roman frowned.

_**"Leche? What does milk have to do with mami Tor?"**_, he asked confused and before I could retort Santana's head poked in.

_**"Roman"**_, she called and the boy looked at his mom.

_**"Si?".**_

_**"Papi close your ears"**_, she ordered sweetly and the boy grinned at me wickedly before putting his fingers in his ears.

As soon as he did so she laid into me.

_**"Tori I will seriously kick your ass if you keep slandering my name"**_, she growled and I just snickered.

Santana opened her mouth to probably say another colorful sentence but Brittany dragged the brunette out of the doorway with a smile.

_**"I didn't spend years learning how to cook so you three could let it get cold now up and out! And Roman go wash your hands"**_, she demanded and the little boy scurried out of bed.

She turned to Santana and patted her out the door.

_**"You too, go wash your hands"**_, she said with crossed arms and Santana looked confused.

_**"Why?"**_, the brunette asked and Santana grinned.

_**"You know why..."**_, Brittany singsonged and Santana's eyes flickered gold.

_**"Eww! God stop! I'm STILL here!"**_, I cried in disgust but I was ignored.

* * *

_(The Next Day...)_

**Santana:**

I woke up to the sound of running water and humming. I grinned devilishly and slid out of my sheets carefully. I didn't even breathe as I made my way to my bathroom.

**Either she's going to catch you or you're going to pass out.**

I ignored Snix's amusement and concentrated on being quiet. My lungs burned but I tried hard not make a noise. I slid the curtain open to find a naked Brittany staring in my direction with a smug look as she hummed. The last bit of air I had left rushed out of me with a gush and my wife simply laughed. She leant forward and pressed a kiss to my lips and I breathed in involuntarily. My eyes shut as her hands cradled my cheek and I felt the tiniest twinge of hunger gnaw at me.

Brittany pulled back with a giggle then continued humming. I kind of stared for awhile before Snix started making snarky comments.

**Hahahaha! and another one bites the dust... Talk about failure man, aren't you the funniest joke**

_Shut up..._

I undressed and slipped into the shower behind my wife and kissed her shoulder. She slightly turned and sent me a victorious look. I pouted and wasn't even bothered by how quick she maneuvered me flush against the tiled wall. I gripped her hips to keep me steady; I so didn't want to ruin the mood by slipping. Brittany grinned at me impishly and my pout remained on my face.

_**"No fair Britt... I'm sure of it now that you're cheating. This is like the fourth time that I couldn't sneak up on you"**_, I whined just as she kissed my neck.

My complaints went on deaf ears. Brittany was hard at work, making sure she marked her territory. She lifted my chin up and worked on leaving marks down the column of my throat and base of my neck. I groaned and my hands pulled her flush against me, but she batted my hands away from there wandering quest.

**_"Ah ah ah, no touching. I won. The winner is top dog remember? I can do what I please to you"_**, she breathed into my ear and I let out a frustrated noise. _**"You'd think you'd rejoice in me taking charge, you used to encourage it way back when"**_, she said amused.

I on the other hand groaned. _**"Yeah, but you're all confident now and I've turned you into a sex god... plus when you win, I don't get to touch you. It's frustrating as hell"**_, I complained.

_Why did I ever make that stupid bet..._

**Because you're stupid.**

_Just die Snix really..._

**You wouldn't know how to wipe your own ass without me.**

She grinned at me impishly before trailing her hand down my naked body. I felt my hunger twinge again and I pulled her roughly into a kiss. Brittany allowed the kiss but again batted away my hold, so I growled. She pulled her lips away from mine with a laugh. I was not amused at all and I opened my mouth to say so when I heard our bedroom door opening. The light footfalls were followed by another set of fast steps and I pinched the bridge of my noise for the inevitable.

_Three, two, one... zer-_

_**"Mom! she's trying to kill me!"**_, my son cried as he pulled back the curtains and rushed into the tub. _**"Oh... hi mami"**_, he greeted me as he scratched his dampening head.

I should feel mortified but Roman had barged in on Brittany and I in so many states of undress it was just normal. I pulled away from my wife and waited for the next miscreant to run in the bathroom. I was not let down because soon enough I felt Rachel's aura enter. I poked my head out from behind the curtains and glowered at the siren.

_**"You are killing my sex life Berry, what is it!?"**_, I complained and Rachel just huffed.

_**"Him and Tori snuck up into my room last night and put my hand in a glass of water"**_, she said outraged and my eyes widened.

**Pfft...**

_Snix don't laugh!_

_**"Just tell me you didn't pee on our guest bed"**_, I demanded and Rachel scoffed.

_**"I should have! To believe I came all the way down here from Long Island for his birthday week and the little shi..."**_, she trailed off after gazing at my warning look._** "-little... cookie? already pranked me"**_, she fixed and I sighed.

_**"Well he's grounded so..."**_, I began but Roman cut me off with a noise of disdain.

_**"What! it was Tori's idea!"**_, he complained as he crossed his arms petulantly.

Brittany snickered at my sons slip and I did too, he had just in a matter of seconds given his hidden position away. Rachel grinned wickedly and went on her way. Roman pouted at me and I ruffled his damp locks. Like his mother, things like sarcasm and white lies flew over his head.

_**"Now don't look at me like that, you should've known not to mess with the little hobbit so early in the morning"**_, I scolded and Roman looked down sorrowfully. I tipped my sons chin up and looked him in the eyes. _**"You're not really grounded but next time you will be, no questions about it, okay papi?"**_, I told him seriously and he nodded his head vigorously.

He stepped out of the shower with his sodden clothes but in an instant he absorbed the moisture all over him. He waltzed over to the toilet and smacked the air there.

_What the fuc..._

Tori appeared suddenly sitting on the toilet with a smile and I shook my head at the two. I hadn't even sensed her. I closed back the curtains to see a very amused blonde staring at me and I shrugged sheepishly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her wet embrace. She beamed down at me and I returned the look, I aimed to press my lips to Brittany's but Tori peeked her head into the shower.

_**"Uh god stop! we're still in here!"**_, she complained and I narrowed my eyes.

**Is it me or is that her favorite line?**

_Tell me about it..._

_**"Well get the fu-flip out!"**_, I caught myself and Brittany sent me an appreciative look.

_She doesn't want Roman picking up my dirty mouth but she never complains in the room hehehe..._

I shook my head to get my mind out of the gutter and Tori rolled her eyes.

_**"We need to hide out until Rachel cools off. Last time we pranked her and she got a hold of us she used her siren call to make us believe we were ballerina's any time anyone called our name"**_, Tori complained and I heard my son groan behind the curtains.

_**"Haha! That's why you pranced in the house when I called for dinner"**_, Brittany chuckled and Tori grimaced. _**"I thought you were just really happy"**_, Brittany explained.

_**"Never in this world or the next will I ever be so happy to prance around on my tippy toes like some fairy"**_, she deadpanned and my son disapproved.

_**"Hey! Tor! I did ballet when I was younger, I am not a fairy! I'm a soul sucking water elemental hybrid"**_, he preened proudly

_**"Ooo I'm shaking in my boots from the mighty tiny human"**_, she mocked as she left us alone to terrorize our son.

_**"You take that back!"**_, I heard my son roar.

He hated being called anything but what he was. Snix had sat him down and told him how special he was at a young age so my son was proud of his heritage. Tori loved to push his buttons. I sighed and turned off the water.

_No sexy times for me just yet_

**WAIT! what?! Feed me!**

_Snix go back to sleep!_

**I hunger...**

_Speak full sentences loser..._

**Food now!**

_Later._

**Now!**

_Next week?_

**Okay later it is, goodnight. I love you**

I grinned.

* * *

**Mercedes:**

I let out a relieved noise as I signed off the last sheet needed to get done. I stretched my arms overhead before relaxing into my desk chair with a yawn. My eyes fell onto the picture of Roman and I trick or treating and I grinned. I couldn't wait to see the little devil.

_I love him so much!_

With that thought I got onto my feet. I took one last parting glance at my lavish home with a giddy feeling before I picked up my staff off of its holder near the wall. I closed my eyes and gripped the cool steel rod into my palms. I exhaled the breath I was holding before my magic crackled to life. My hair jostled around with the makeshift wind I caused and I easily slipped through the many dimensions of space and time. In no time, I was breathing in the smell of flowers and pond water. A smile nearly split my face for being home.

_Ain't no place like home, amen..._

My senses picked up another individual close by and when I looked, I noticed Tori sleeping underneath the tree. A sly grin slipped onto my features since we had a major score to settle. I decided to spook Tori as she napped, it was high time I paid her back for all those pranks shes done on me. I practically glided over to her with no sound but the second I became solid she rolled away from my hand. Her violet eyes twinkled as she stared at my now prominent pout.

_**"Girl! How'd you know!?"**_, I complained and she just sat back under the tree.

I sat next to her grumpily and she laughed. I perked up at that. It was good to see my old terrorizing trainer getting past her grief. She threw me a wicked smirk before answering.

_**"You do know Roman and I are in cahoots on everything right? You picked the wrong person to tell about your surprise early arrival"**_, she said with a smug satisfaction and I rolled my eyes.

_**"What a total pain. My own nephew... Jeez!"**_, I complained and Tori just pat my back good naturedly.

_**"Don't take it personally, he tells me everything even when its from his parents"**_, she gloated and I flicked her ear. Tori shoved me with a laugh before cocking her head._** "So... what brings your highness to our dimension so early anyhow?"**_, she questioned curiously.

_**"Two reasons: One, my little prince is turning nine which I heard is a very trying year for a incubus. I'm curious to see if he actually inherits any powers from Santana or if she struck out"**_, I admitted and Tori scoffed.

_**"Artie and Snix's money is on Brittany but me and Kurt believe Roman is going to be a second Santana"**_, she said with a grin. _**"I just can feel it".**_

_Aww..._

_**"You're so domesticated now"**_, I gushed. _**"Brittany really trained you well"**_, I taunted and Tori narrowed her eyes at me.

_**"Oh the dog jokes again... oh so original"**_, she said dryly with a roll of her eyes as I laughed.

_**"Any way... the second reason is that I just really needed a break"**_, I sighed. _**"There's a lot on my plate right now"**_, I whined much to Tori's amusement. _**"Over there is amazing and all but it's not like here. It's literally the complete opposite"**_, I answered but realized how vague that explanation was.

I shot Tori an apologetic look because I couldn't explain fully but she was waving my look off.

_**"Yeah yeah yeah, you can't tell me everything because you're like the balancer of worlds and mixing us can cause a void and blah blah blah"**_, Tori taunted and I laughed nervously.

_**"Yeah something like that..."**_, I shrugged.

_It was actually more complicated than that._

I aimed to say something when my senses felt the tug of someone crossing over. My eyes immediately found the unseen assailant behind the tree. Tori saw my eyes wander and she turned in the direction of my gaze, but saw nothing. She threw me a perplexed look but I didn't glance at her. I kept my eyes glued on the elf in front of me.

_**"Tristan what is it? My baby is turning nine next week, I'm vacationing"**_, I deadpanned and the elf bowed his head in embarrassment.

_**"Uh..."**_, Tori looked at me as if I lost my mind.

I laughed before snapping my fingers and making Tristan visible. Tori jumped back immediately after sensing someone. I held her shoulder to calm her and she looked back and forth between Tristan and I.

_**"What the fuck Mercedes!"**_, she said completely confused and I rose my hand at Tristan before he could snap at Tori in defense for me.

The elf swallowed his retort and stayed silent, but threw Tori a nasty glare.

_**"Tori feel free to curse me out to the high heavens AFTER I find out why I'm being interrupted"**_, I stated and the violet eyed girl huffed indignantly. _**"Tristan? I most definitely did not send for you so Qu... err another council member must have. And what may I ask is so important that you couldn't wait for my return?"**_, I questioned and the platinum haired elf bowed again.

_**"Zion has finally returned to us but he is hurt and Jack is missing"**_, he informed me and I gasped.

People didn't go missing in my realm. Where as here we had wars and continued malice, over there we had a system that was honored sacredly.

_**"Zion spent two days recuperating but finally talked today. He and Jack stumbled upon a cave to take cover from a storm while searching through the..."**_, he faltered when he looked at Tori and I just waved him off so he could continue. _**"...the battleground you asked them to look over. Zion told me that his brother encountered a spirit and it knocked him unconscious for two days. When Jack came too he savagely attacked Zion"**_, Tristan reported and I stood up in alarm. _**"Its prudent you come home, Zion believes his brother is possessed. He said Jack's eyes were dark soulless obsidian holes of black when he stared at him."**_, Tristan finished and my eyes blanched.

_Shit..._

_**"Let's go"**_, I ordered as I walked over to my emissary and Tori stood too.

_**"Mercedes?"**_, her voice was drenched in concern.

_**"No worries just some complication on my side of the lines. You have nothing to worry about"**_, I reassured the hell hound but Tori was still skeptical.

_**"Mercedes..."**_, she started but I pursued my lips.

Seeing my resolve, Tori just made a frustrated noise before letting it go. She sighed, looked back to the house then to me.

_**"What should I tell little bee? He'll be home soon and expecting you here along with the others to be here for his birthday week"**_, she queried.

_**"Tell him I'm running late but I'll definitely be here"**_, I said and Tori crossed her arms.

_**"Will you be? I'm not going to lie to him"**_, she said with a scowl and I smiled genuinely.

_**"I promise Victoria Lopez I'll be here before his birthday"**_, I vowed with a grin and Tori swatted at me.

_**"Ugh... why did you have to say my whole name!"**_, she whined. _**"I mean really... Ugh! go go go go!"**_, she urged and I laughed before taking Tristan's hand and slipping through the dimension.

* * *

**AN: Comments or Confusions?**


End file.
